the bet
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones are competing colleagues at the Brooklyn 99 precinct. Both of them fight to win their bet on who gets more arrests or else both have to do unimaginable things - Killian has to give up his car and Emma has to go on a date with him. (Basically a Brooklyn 99 inspired fic. Much of the situations are same i.e. the bet!)


**so i just binged brooklyn 99 and amy and jake are super adorable so yes!**

"Hot chocolate for the lady."

Emma jerks awake as an extra-large cup is placed on her desk just beside where her head was resting on her folded arms. She narrows her eyes as Killian sits down in the desk opposite her, his eyes glued to the file in his hand.

"Okay Jones, what do you want?"

He raises an eyebrow in question but when she raises one of her own he clutches his chest dramatically, "How dare you assume I would bribe you with hot chocolate, good sir?"

Emma rolls her eyes, "I'm not touching that bribe until you tell me what you want."

Killian stares at her, hoping that his staring will make her back down but she just stares right back at him, not even blinking once and soon enough shivers start running up his back (he's not scared but he's definitely not… _giddy_ ).

"All right," he leans forward a bit, "I heard that the new Captain is a straight no-nonsense sort of woman."

"So? Scared?"

"No," he rolls his eyes, "But I wish to make a good impression on her because I need better benefits – basically health insurance cause mine is about to expire and she's the only one who can sign off of that."

"I don't care about your sob story Jones. What do you want from me?"

"I'm sure you've already made a binder about her. Just give me one peek."

Emma sits back in her chair, a smug grin taking over her face, "You think this simple hot chocolate will do the trick?"

He narrows his eyes at her, a look of amusement passing over his features, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

" _You know what I want_ – title of your sex tape." Killian smirks. It's childish and stupid but watching Emma roll her eyes and give him the death stare while trying to repress her smirk is one of the best sights in the world.

"Are you ready to give me what I want?"

Killian leans forward so his face is just inches apart from hers. Raising an eyebrow seductively he lowers his voice a bit, "If you wanted to see me naked love, all you had to do was ask."

"Ewwww." Emma pushes him away, ignoring the chuckle he emits every time he knows he's gotten on her nerves, "Your next three cases are mine."

"No way, love. Your number is already four up from me."

"Oh well then. I guess you could live for some more time without health insurance."

Emma leans back in her chair, taking a huge gulp from her hot chocolate and focusing on her computer's screen. Just because they were Captain-less for two weeks and had no one, besides their lovable Sergean Blanchard, doesn't mean that they should be behind on work.

She counts down the seconds in her head, fighting with her smile muscles to ensure that she doesn't slip up a smug smile just yet. And soon enough, as she knew, he gives in.

"As you wish, Swan."

~~xx~~

"Not going to lie I'm kind of excited to meet the new Captain."

"Really?" Killian turns towards Emma, "You did not strike me at all as the person who would be fine with authority."

"Why just cause I spent my childhood in the system?" Emma rolls her eyes, but as she turns towards Killian and sees no teasing or worse, pity in his eyes, but instead just genuine sincereness, she softens her expression and continues, "I mean yeah sure I wasn't exactly the most law-abiding citizen or someone who liked being told what to do but that was before I became a police officer."

"Why do you care about impressing this new Captain anyways? Your numbers are amazing."

"You've read her file right? She's a legend. She's the first bisexual Latina Captain in the NYPD. That must not have been easy. I want to be Captain someday and to have someone like her mentor me…that would be _everything_."

"I bet you she's this by the book, boring, and robot like person. Kind of like the Evil Queen."

"Excuse me?" A deep voice makes both Killian and Emma turn.

A woman dressed immaculately in a sensible pantsuit stands before them. She appears taller than she is due to the insane stiletto's she's wearing. Her lips are painted a deep red, her hair is sleek and short, and her eyebrows are perfectly threaded. She screams _corporate_ except her calculating gaze, straight posture, and rigid stance give away the fact that she's a cop.

"Hello Captain! I'm Killian Jones and welcome to the nine nine!" Killian offers his hand but the Captain instead crosses her arms, making him retreat it awkwardly.

"What were you saying about me before?" She asks, tilting her head as she gives him the once over, something quite unnerving about her gaze.

"Oh nothing I was jus-"

"Something about me being the Evil Queen?" She interrupts him.

"Oh just all in good nature."

Emma notices Killian's hand coming up to scratch behind his ear, a quite adorable trait of his which comes out when he's unsure of how to proceed in a situation, and she represses a smile. It's so cute seeing him all flustered.

(Not that she'd ever tell him that.)

"Hm. Right. Well, I don't have time for childish interpretations. And next time I see you Mr. Jones you better be wearing a tie." She marches with purpose towards her room but just before entering it, turns, "My name is Regina Mills and I'm your new Captain."

~~xx~~

"Close the door behind you Sergeant Blanchard."

"Yes, ma'am."

"All right then." Regina starts, folding both of her hands on her desk, "Tell me about the team here."

"Well. We've got Tiny and Grumpy – they're basically useless but they've been detectives for about 20 years now. They don't do much but yell, fight with each other, and sit on their asses eating all day. But they're great at doing paperwork."

"Then we've got David. We're together by the way but it has not affected our work in any way. The previous Captain had made us sign the waivers and everything. He's a hard-worker – does everything by himself." Mary Margaret says a bit breezily, "Seriously he even makes his own photocopies. And his own coffee – he likes to take it with two sugars and one cre-"

"Miss Blanchard." Regina interrupts, raising an eyebrow, "I have no qualms about any sort of personal relationship between colleagues till the point it doesn't affect the workplace environment and your respective performances."

"I assure you it doesn't. And please call me Mary Margaret."

Regina nods in approval and asks her to continue.

"Then we've got Zelena and Belle working in administration. They're complete opposites but bond very well. Zelena is completely self-obsessed and slightly well…crazy. Belle is proper and kind and does basically all the work."

"Then why do we still have Zelena employed?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure. But she does keep morale and spirits high in the precinct."

"We'll see to that. Tell me about the two detectives in the leather jackets."

"Right. The blonde is Emma Swan. She's one of our best detectives. She's tough and resilient and _very_ hard-working. She wants to become Captain one day so she's been very excited to know that you'll be joining us because she's eager to learn. She's had a tough childhood which makes her a bit wary of people and kind of closed off but she's very strong."

"And finally," Mary Margaret continues, "Is Detective Killian Jones. He's in tie up there with Emma in terms of being one of the best detectives. He's a huge flirt and kind of weird but he's also one of the most caring members of our team. Emma and him have had this stupid bet going on about who will catch more perps this year – it's unprofessional but their numbers have gone up by _a lot_ so I didn't see any harm in letting them continue it."

"As long as there is no monetary gains being allowed with the bet, I do not mind."

"Oh no." Mary Margaret clarifies quickly, "If Emma wins she gets to have Killian's car, and if Killian wins, Emma has to go on a date with him."

"And he guarantees that it will end in sex. And I agree!" Zelena momentarily pops in, and after having blurted this, leaves, leaving both Regina and Mary Maragaret perplexed.

Regina gives a weird look and then brushes her hair back, settling in her chair, "All right then. Let's make this precinct the best one in New York."

~~xx~~

"Michael led me to 4 other suppliers of his so now I'm 6 perps ahead of you, Jones." Emma shouts as she disposes off her latest catch in the hands of Doc who locks him up in their holding cell.

"Keep up." Emma ruffles his hair lightly and laughs as he winces at the sudden unexpected contact. He glares at her but she only winks at him and turns to head towards the Captain's office to brief her of her latest arrest.

Seeing the excited grin on her face even as she talks to Regina, and just the carefree and joyous way she's been acting all morning once she learned of this big case makes his chest swell with an emotion he doesn't quite understand. He _should_ be angry or at the very least annoyed at her as rightfully this case was his and that as of now she is winning their bet, but all he can do is just stupidly smile as he watches her march back to her desk, winking at him once again before resuming her work, her stupid grin still plastered on her stupidly beautiful face.

He's never quite seen Emma Swan this carefree and well, _happy_ in the two years he's known her. When she first arrived at the nine-nine, a new transferee from Boston, she was quite reserved. She didn't communicate with anyone beside their old Captain and whomever she was working a case with. He tried to flirt as he usually does to no avail (obviously). Then he took the hint and dropped the flirting and was _normal_ but she still would only address him regarding case issues and ignore all his other more personal questions.

However, slowly that changed.

One day she arrested someone named _Neal Caffrey_ – a man who kept calling her 'Ems' and 'Babe' and begged to be released but she ignored him and it was when his suppliers had ratted him out, that for the first time in maybe forever Killian had seen a genuine smile lift Emma Swan's lips.

The night of Neal's hearing where he had been found guilty and sentenced to 7 years in jail, Emma had surprised literally _everyone_ when she had shown up at their (almost) daily Rabbit Hole's evenings and had also bought a round of drinks for everyone.

The way her eyes glint in glee and her lips curve in a smile when Regina assigns her another case, making her wink at him once again before she departs makes him almost want to lose this bet just to see her this happy.

But then he also _really_ wants to go on the worst date ever with her.

~~xx~~

Emma crosses her arms and rolls her eyes as Killian rolls in not one, not two, but ten perps all together as he and David had partnered up and busted an entire supplier and his many buyers in a huge drug bust.

"Oh my sweet summer child." He pinches her cheek lightly, removing his hand swiftly before she can slap it away.

He blows her a fake kiss before he turns around just to bump into the Captain who seems as irate as ever.

Emma sits up straight, focusing entirely on Regina and Killian, just as literally everyone in the precinct does. Even the criminal's in the holding cells are silent as they all eagerly watch to see what would transpire between the two as the past week Killian has been yelled at for one thing or the other by Regina.

Regina pats his shoulder lightly, "Good job Detective Jones."

Emma's pretty sure she hears Zelena mutter a not-so-subtle " _holy fucking shit"_ and David and Mary Margaret suck in an audible breath. Even one of the perp's yells _'yeah man'_.

But it's his unbelievably huge, infuriating, and _stupid_ but very genuine smile that makes her smile back at him too, despite the fact that she's now losing the bet.

There's no way in hell she's losing this bet. Even if a tiny voice in her head tells her that maybe losing this would be a win in some other much _better_ way.

~~xx~~

Emma usually prefers working solo in her cases but doesn't mind _too_ much when Mary Margaret, David, or even Captain Mills partners up with her on one.

However working a case with Killian Jones – its infuriating at best, and downright annoying at worst.

They don't get to team up too much since they're both always the primary in cases. But sometimes when the cases are too complicated they are forced to partner up together by Sergeant Blanchard or Captain Mills.

Such a case was this – ().

After many annoying days and nights spent in the station arguing with each other over the many possibilities, they had cracked it in record time of 12 days, both earning much praise from their Captain. Killian had smirked at her then, "We make a quite a team, Swan" and she had just rolled her eyes and left.

They're all celebrating at the Rabbit Hole on the weekend, the drinks for both Killian and Emma free as a token of appreciation for their excellent work. Yet Killian was no where to be found in the bar. Emma had noticed that he didn't look as…cheerful as he did usually, forcing a smile on his face as everyone toasted to them and now for the past half an hour he's been gone.

"Hey, have you guys seen Killian?" Emma asks David and Mary Margaret who are cuddled together in a booth, both of them looking away from each other for a moment just to answer her.

"No, sorry." David answers, "Is everything okay between you two? Has he said anything?"

"No, why would he?" Emma asks, confused, but David merely shakes his head.

She leaves the couple be and after asking the bartender for keys, heads up to the roof where she suspects he must be unless he has altogether left the party.

And as expected he's there, sitting on a ledge in the corner of the roof, nursing a beer. She's a damn good detective.

She quietly sits beside him, allowing him to speak on his terms and time. All it took was one good look at his face - his eyes brimmed with unshed tears and three other empty beer bottles on his side to know the kind of mood he was in.

As he drinks the last of his beer, Emma slides him her bottle. He accepts it with a little smile, nodding his thanks to her.

Emma's content to just sit on this roof, overlooking cars and people, hearing someone scream out of drunknesses and distant sirens – the normal noise of New York. She's almost drifting off from her body actually being allowed to be still and sit for this long, the exhaustion that this case brought on finally catching up to her, when he speaks.

"It's Milah's death anniversary today." He digs in his pocket to procure a necklace, running his thumb over the pendant.

 _Milah_. Emma knew who she was – she had noticed her name etched on his wrist the first time she met him, but never asked him about it. She knew a thing or two about needing people to just shut the fuck up about personal questions.

It was only when she was on Neal's trail and he had gotten away at first; when she had run down to the evidence room to cry out her frustruation, only to be followed by Killian that he had told her about Milah.

About how he loved her and how he lost her. Milah, a strong woman who escaped an abusive marriage and searched for adventure, only to have that thirst of adventure lead to her drowning.

She then told him about Neal, about his lies and betrayal. About how after seventeen years of being rejected, the man she had allowed herself to feel at home with had run after setting her up for a crime he committed, despite knowing that she had doubts about being pregnant with his child.

Emma pats his back lightly, "I'm so sorry."

Killian offers her a soft smile and then sags against her, his head resting on her shoulder. In normal situations when Killian would do this to her just to tease her, she would push him away as hard as possible, but now, all she does is rest her own head on top of his.

~~xx~~

The last day of the bet finally arrives.

Emma hurries up to register the drunk driver she arrests but her glee suddenly turns into horror as she witnesses Killian grinning instead of being upset.

And then he shows her the drug bust he made in which he arrested five people.

Next thing she knows, there's confetti in the air being thrown by David, _Celebration_ is being played in the background by Zelena who is also dancing, Mary Margaret is clapping excitedly, and Regina is standing on the door of her office, watching it all with a sly smile.

Killian's yelling some gibberish that Emma doesn't register as she's still in shock. But soon he's kneeling on one knee, forcing her to pay attention to his words because _why is he on the floor?_

He opens a box with a ring that young girls play with and holding one of her hand, asks, with sarcasm dripping with every word, "Emma Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world by going on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes."

"Yes."

~~xx~~

Emma drowns down a shot of vodka as soon as she hears Killian calling out for her from her window. With a final look in the mirror at the horror of her dress; he chose it himself as part of the bet – a dark magenta piece with a bow in the back and glitters decorating its neckline, she heads down.

Killian's wearing a tux from where she can see him, but as soon as he comes around to open the door for her she lets out an audible _ugh_ as she sees the pair of cargo shorts he's wearing under it.

It does make her smile momentarily because Killian-I-always-dress-sexy-in-dark-leather-jackets-and-look-incredible is actually dressing _down_ for the first time just for her. She's pretty sure this is also the first time she's actually seen him wearing shorts as anything but dark jeans is a fashion faux pas for him.

"You look like you're going to prom." He compliments her, shutting the door once she's in.

"Alright so first stop has to be the Rabbit Hole cause they're celebrating Mary Margaret catching the culprit in a case which has been dead for 14 years. But don't be so happy cause they're plenty of more embarrassing things to do once that's over."

"Whatever." Emma mumbles, looking out the window, repeating internally to herself that she's strong and can take date with freaking Jones.

"Oh and one more thing, darling."

She turns towards him, a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Don't fall in love me, Emma."

Emma gives him the fakest smile she can muster, "Won't be a problem."

~~xx~~

"I must say Emma you've never looked prettier." Zelena coons, winking at her before she leaves to get her wine.

"It doesn't look… _that_ bad." Mary Margaret shrugs.

"Stop trying to make me feel better. This is the worst."

"Oh girl you don't know what's in store for you." Belle pats her shoulder, "Let's just say I had to help him book a choir."

"For what?" Both Emma and Mary Margaret shout at the same time.

A look of guilt passes over Belle, "I can't say, I've promised Killian."

"C'mon Belle." Mary Margaret urges her, "You have to."

"I can't betray him; he's my oldest friend."

"Aren't you the one who says we women have to have each other's backs in a precinct full of dudes?" Emma stares at her intently, internally smiling as she watches the fight in Belle leave.

"Alright." Belle sighs, "He's hired a choir who will meet you at Times Square and sing _Emma Swan, Emma Swan, you suck…so bad_ or something like that, I don't know."

"Fuck me."

~~xx~~

"After the choir, we're gonna eat at that replica of the _When Harry Met Sally_ restaurant thing and I'll do the orgasm scene, and then I'm gonna have her change in thi-"

"Killian how much money have you spent on tonight?" David cuts him off.

"I don't know." Killian shrugs, "Why?"

David keeps his beer down and rests a hand on Killian's shoulder, sighing deeply, "Don't you think Killian that all this teasing and fake date and everything is just because somewhere deep down inside you like Emma? Like _like_ her like her. Romantically."

"What? That is literally insanity." Killian picks up David's discarded drink and finishes it off.

"How much did you spend on tonight?"

David stares at him until Killian finally gives in blurts out, "$1400. But I don't _like_ Emma, that's absurd."

"Exactly. You know, maybe if you just sit down and have a genuine conversation with her that would clear things up."

Killian stands up, shaking his head forcefully, "I do not like Emma."

Even he knows as he walks away from David what a big fat lie that was.

~~xx~~

Emma has never loved Regina Mills more than she does right now.

The supplier Killian has been surveilling for the past week is said to be meeting his buyer and so he is required to go canvas the area. He begged Regina to have the night shift look into it but she refused.

That's why now she's sitting in the passenger seat of his car, in a pair of yoga pants and tight tee with _Floorgasm_ written on it which Zelena let her borrow, her eyes intent on the street in front of them.

"Guess your worst date ever is over now." Killian mutters, turning the volume down of the radio.

"Not worst. Not by a long shot." Emma replies, smiling at the shocked expression on Killian's face.

"Do tell."

"When I was 16 and had run away from foster care-" Emma starts, and Killian turns in his seat to face her. Emma very rarely ever talks about her past, or her feelings, or well, anything really.

"- I went on a date with this guy. This was before Neal, by the way. So anyways, we were sitting in this fancy Italian place and all of a sudden the police show up – turns out the guy had been wanted for a burglary and when the police was arresting him, he was trying to pin the entire thing on me. Thankfully the detectives were smart and knew I had nothing to do with it."

"Brilliant." Killian scoffs, "Real charming."

"How about you?" Emma asks him, turning towards him, "What's your worst date? And don't say today cause I know you had way too much fun torturing me like this."

Killian laughs, "Worst date…I've had so many I won't even be able to tell."

"Really? A guy like you has _that_ many bad dates?"

"What do you mean a guy like me?"

"I mean, you're _you_. You know with that face, and what some people may consider charm, and the remnants of a British accent."

Watching the way Killian's eyes narrow in amusement and a shit-eating grin breaks on his face, Emma hits his shoulder, "You know what I mean!"

"No, love, I do not know what you mean."

"And _this!_ Calling people _love_ – who even does that anymore?"

"My brother calls every woman _love_. Something I picked up from him and I guess I don't want to give it up."

"Yeah well your brother lives in England."

Suddenly Killian jumps in his seat.

"Swan, those people left the door open. Maybe we can get to the roof, we'll get a better vantage point for it."

"Let's go."

~~xx~~

"Love, your stakeout bag is just a bag full of M&M's." Killian holds the bag in question up, worry, confusion, and disgust all mixed on his face.

"I get snacky!" Emma defends herself, taking the bag from him and taking a handful. She sits beside him on the tiny bench, making sure her thigh doesn't rest against his.

"What's in your stakeout bag?"

"Two water bottles, a couple of power bars, some nuts, a flashlight, my diary and pen, and a chocolate to curb all those cravings."

"You must be fun at parties."

Killian rolls his eyes, fixing her with a look, "You _know_ I am."

"Whatever." Emma blushes, remembering exactly what he was referring to. Last Halloween party, both of them crashed Zelena's exclusive "cool people" party, got tipsy, went skinny dipping in her condo's hot tub, and woke up wrapped around each other, completely naked and with a splitting headache. Emma had threatened him with physical violence to never _ever_ speak of that night ever again.

Killian's phone vibrates in his pocket and he excuses himself.

"Captain?" He answers, watching back to find Emma chugging a handful of M&M's in her mouth at once.

"Yes, Detective Jones, the night shift is now ready to take over the surveillance. Should I send them and relieve both you and Detective Swan?"

Killian turns back to look at Emma. Her hair is flowing in all directions cause of the wind, her cheeks a little pink because of the little chill in the air, and she has a very rare smile plastered on her face. And even though if they leave now, they can still make it for the choir at Times Square, but suddenly there's nothing more that Killian wants to do than spend some more quality moments alone with Emma at this rooftop _alone._

"That's fine Captain, we'll just see this through."

He hangs up the call and joins Emma on the bench, telling her that the Captain was just checking up on them.

"So are you going to be giving the Sergeant exam this year?" Killian asks, taking some of the M&M's from her hands.

"I'm not sure. Probably not."

"Why not?"

Emma exhales loudly, "I don't know. I mean, I'm afraid I take it and then _everything_ changes."

"What do you mean?"

Emma wonders for a moment exactly why the hell she is telling Killian out of all people about this. This kind of talk is reserved for _no one_ but if she's really desperate to talk to someone, she'd maybe talk to Mary Margaret.

But then he looks at her with those too blue eyes, genuine curiosity and care filled in them that the words just come out naturally.

"Well, I'm happy where I am right now. With Captain Mills, Mary Margaret, David, Belle, even Zelena, and well, you." She doesn't dare take a sneak at him when she mentions him and so quickly moves on, "I'm just…scared that it'll change everything. What if I get transferred or become all of your boss or something?"

"Swan, I've always known that you will be my boss someday." Killian assures her, and without much thought, takes her hand in his, squeezing gently as he continues, "You can't be afraid to be successful Emma, you're too good for that."

Emma smiles back at him, a blond strand coming lose in front of her eyes and without thinking Killian pushes it back behind her ear, his fingers then caressing her cheek softly while she keeps gazing into his eyes. It's the first time he notices the gold rings in her emerald eyes and how they seem to be shining bright right now.

He's pretty sure that Emma leans forward a bit, her eyes flicking to his lips as his thumb traces her lower lip, but just then a loud bang make them both separate from each other rather comically.

"Your guy is here." Emma says, a little breathlessly.

"Aye. Let's catch him." Killian mutters and without a second thought, heads for the door, thinking about what the hell was just about to happen.

~~xx~~

The next morning when the stripper arrives for a Ms. Emma Swan whom Killian had forgotten to cancel, he takes it for her and lets the stripper dance for him instead of Emma.

Then he also lets Captain Mills grill the hell out of him.

And when Emma's told that the night shift relief team was turned down by Killian, she's not quite sure what to make of it but just that her heart definitely does skip a beat.

~~xx~~

Graham turns out to be quite a big obstacle for him.

After being reunited with the guy Emma had once upon a time gone out on a couple of dates with and had ended their courting due to him being transferred, she ditches one of Killian's house parties to go out on a dinner date with him.

It's one of their daily nights at Rabbit Hole, David buying everyone drinks as he proposed to Mary Margaret the night before and she said _yes_ (obviously), when Emma walks in, her arm circling Graham's.

After teasing Emma about something cause that's just the way he is with her and offering a polite greeting to Graham, Killian picks up his rum and settles at the back of the bar in seclusion. He watches how Emma laughs, something he prides himself in being able to do and _loves_ doing; how she leans back into Graham's chest, his hand coming to rest against her shoulder. The beer burns his throat as he catches Graham leaning in to kiss her, his hand dangerously high on Emma's thigh.

"What's up man?" He's shaken from his dark thoughts as David slides in front of him in the booth, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Nothing." Killian blurts, sneaking one last look at Emma and Graham being too touchy-feely for his taste.

David follows his line of vision and lets out an _oh_.

"You know why Emma's going out with Graham and not you?"

Killian rolls his eyes. There's no point in denying anymore that he doesn't like Emma. He does. A lot.

He doesn't even know when this happened exactly just that the past few months had been somewhat terrible for him and his heart as although the first time he met Emma Swan he liked her, but recently her smile makes his heart flutter, or literally anything she does makes him want to kiss the hell out of her. And after repressing all of this, their "worst" date brought it all back to him, and now he's too far gone to revert in his old ways.

"Sure, why?"

"Because Graham actually asked her out."

Killian rolls his eyes again, "You and I both know Emma – she has walls that are miles high. She won't let me in, she won't let anyone in. I don't want to screw up our friendship because of my stupid feelings for her."

David raises his eyebrow and nods towards Emma an Graham, "Seems like she's ready to now."

"What if-"

"You've been into Emma since literally the day she walked into the precinct and saved your ass from falling into an open ditch. We've all just been watching the two of you dance around this. I mean literally, all you ever do when you talk is banter which is basically flirting."

Killian nods, deciding that tomorrow morning he will for sure let his feelings be known to Emma.

~~xx~~

The next day then Killian corners Emma outside the precinct just as they're all leaving at the end of the day, trying to frame his words as she waits patiently for him to continue speaking.

"I wanted to ask you something." He finally says, his gaze running all over her face, her high cheekbones, her round chin dimple, her rose lips - _wait pink lips?_ "Are you wearing lipstick, love?"

Emma's cheeks turn red instantly, "Oh yeah. I have a date with Graham tonight. The pink lipstick was Zelena's idea. Why does it look bad?"

 _As if it could be possible for you to look bad_ he wants to say, but bites his tongue and reassures her, "You look great, darling."

Emma narrows her eyes at him, not used to be hearing many genuine compliments from him, "Thanks, Killian. What did you wanna ask me?"

"Oh nothing. Just something regarding a case. It's fine I'll ask David. You have fun."

"See you on Monday, Jones." Emma smiles, yet she's still standing, staring at him, unwilling to leave.

It's awkward silence as they both just stare at each other, seeming as if they want to say something. Killian even takes a step forward, stretching his hand to take hers just when a car honks, both turning to see Graham waving at them both.

All Killian can do is avert his eyes as Emma settles in the passenger seat of Graham's car and he leans forward to kiss her.

~~xx~~

Emma has to rush to the evidence room as soon as she hears the news.

Killian is going undercover for six months.

She heads to the back of the evidence room, grasping one of the metal rolds tightly as her other hand rests on her heart as it beats erratically. She doesn't know if its beating in fear for Killian's life, in fear of the possibility of never seeing him again, in fear of the kind of emotions she's been experiencing for him suddenly, or in fear of never getting the chance to actually tell him about them.

She's not even sure if what she feels is real.

All she knows is that she likes him, _really_ likes him. He makes her laugh. He challenges her but then supports her, he takes care of her even when she's being unreasonable. He's the opposite of what she should like yet she finds herself smiling around him, looking for chances to touch him in any way, to talk to him and spend more time with him.

She's been feeling all of this – the butterflies in her stomach, the shy and secret smiles, and the need to sometimes just hug him tightly – for quite some time now but suddenly after their fake date, it all intensified.

Obviously he doesn't feel the same cause why would he ever like her romantically so to move on from him, she agrees to see Graham and spends her time building something there.

Still she always thought that one day she'll tell Killian about her feelings.

But now he's just leaving.

~~xx~~

As Killian walks away with all of his stuff from the precinct, having said goodbye to the squad and Captain Mills minus Emma, he isn't sure whether he is regretful or happy that he didn't have to say goodbye to Emma as he's not sure he would have survived that.

He stops abruptly as he finds her leaning against his car.

"Hello, Swan." He greets her, opening his trunk to dispose off all his stuff.

"All packed up?"

"Aye." Killian moves to stand opposite her, keeping more than a respectful distance so he doesn't end up doing something stupid that he'll regret later.

"Well. Good luck I guess. I'll see you in six months?" Emma asks, her voice so small and vulnerable, making his heart ache. He _knows_ she'll miss him – she might not like him romantically but they've still been great friends these past two years.

And maybe it's the fact that he could die on this mission or that she looks so utterly beautiful that he speaks, "Listen love, anything could happen on this mission and I know that if I don't tell you this, I will regret it."

"What is it?" Emma takes a step forward, her hands almost touching his.

"I have been wanting to ask you out the past few months cause I hoped that something could've happen between us. Romantically." He blurts out, watching the way her eyebrows rise in shock. But it's too late and he'd rather have his feelings out than live in the 'what if' phase for the next six months.

"But I know you're with Graham and I'm not trying to change that. I believe in good form after all. And anyways," he takes a step forward and lets his pinky finger touch her hand as he confesses, "When I win your heart Emma, and I will win it; it will be because you want me. And I'm willing to wait on it."

And with that, he leaves.

~~xx~~


End file.
